Colors
by dhelineeTan
Summary: "Ayo kita buat kamar ini menjadi lebih berwarna!" Hari ini mereka akan melakukan pengecatan, mengecat kamar sang jabang bayi yang akan lahir dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan ke depan/Sasuke berfikir, perempuan hamil akan sangat menyebalkan-jika mereka ingin/ficlet SasuSaku


**Colors**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: "Ayo kita buat kamar ini menjadi lebih berwarna!" Hari ini mereka akan melakukan pengecatan, mengecat kamar sang jabang bayi yang akan lahir dalam kurun waktu 4 bulan ke depan/perempuan hamil akan sangat menyebalkan/Drable SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan bernuansa putih polos itu, kosong tanpa satupun penampakan benda di dalamnya. Lantainya tertutup plastik transparan dan juga koran-koran tak terpakai.

Hari ini, mereka akan melakukan kegiatan pengecatan. Sakura tengah mengandung, walaupun usia janin dalan perutnya baru menginjak bulan ke enam, ia sangat bersemangat untuk mempercantik kamar sang jabang bayi.

Masih lama memang, tapi mengingat ini adalah anak pertama mereka, Sakura tak bisa menghilangkan rasa terlampau exited dalam dirinya.

Ruangan ini cukup besar, mungkin terlalu besar untuk ukuran kamar anak yang bahkan belum lahir.

Iris hijaunya melirik sang suami, pria itu tengah menenteng kaleng cat dan membukanya tak lama kemudian. Terlihat cukup kesulitan.

"Mari kita mulai! " Sakura mengangkat kuasnya tinggi-tinggi, "Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat buka kaleng catnya. Kita akan mengubah kamar ini menjadi lebih berwarna!"

Pria didepannya tak merespon, namun sekilas bisa dilihat senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibirnya. Sasuke masih berusaha membuka tutup kaleng cat yang dua hari lalu mereka beli, berwarna biru dongker, sementara warna lainnya terdapat pada kaleng berbeda di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana dengan atapnya, apa kita akan melukis awan di atas sana. Ah! Langit malam juga tidak buruk, mungkin kita perlu membeli kertas karton untuk membentuk origami berbentuk bintang dan pesawat terbang. Itu akan sangat lucu." Sakura membayangkannya, kamar polos ini. Gantungan planet dari karton dan juga lukisan Bintang berwarna kuning terang.

Dia mulai tidak sabar.

"Hey, bayinya bahkan belum lahir."

Suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunannya, Sakura tersenyum masam. "Untuk persiapan tuan Uchiha, tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Hn,"

"Kau menjengkelkan."

.

.

.

"Jangan membuat _mood_ ibu hamil bertambah buruk, Sasuke-kun. Hal itu akan berpengaruh dengan bayi kita," wanita itu mulai berceloteh, ia mengarahkan kuasnya ke atas. Berwarna hijau lumut. Salah satu alisnya mengernyit, Sakura berfikir jika ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hasil karyanya ini.

"Sekarang coba bergerak sedikit ke kiri, bentuk bukitnya tidak akan sesuai." Dia memberikan intrupsi.

Dan apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Menolak apa yang diucapkan sang istri sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lalu kemudian sang anak akan lahir dalam kondisi tanpa ayah, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sakura akan mencari pengganti dirinya, kan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat perutnya terasa terpilin.

Sasuke mendengus, dia berusaha untuk tetap memasang raut wajah datar. "Justru tingkahmu yang akan membahayakan bayi kita Sakura, sudah cukup. Sekarang kau harus turun."

Sasuke hendak berjongkok, berniat menurunkan wanita hamil yang dengan manis duduk di atas pundaknya. Namun tarikan keras pada rambut uniknya menghentikan gerakannya. Pria itu meringis, "Dan lagi, konsep kamar ini sejak awal sudah tidak sesuai. Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat padang bukit hijau sementara langitnya tidak mendukung." Lanjutnya, mengabaikan sensasi ngilu ketika helaian rambutnya ditarik secara brutal.

"Jadi semua ini salahku?"

"Turunkan aku! Sekarang! "

Hening,

"Kenapa kau menurunkanku?! Bagaimana dengan bukitnya!"

Seseorang, siapapun, tolong selamatkan Uchiha Sasuke dari mahluk bernama Uchiha Sakura. Istrinya yang ngambek ketika bunting bukanlah sesuatu yang Bagus.

Lagi, Sasuke harus rela rambut uniknya ditarik lagi dan lagi, oh lagi! ia bahkan merasa beberapa helainya telah lepas dari kulit kepala, Sakura akan menariknya untuk memberikan arahan. Jika wanita itu meminta bergerak ke kanan, maka ia akan menarik rambut Sasuke kearah yang sama-begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sa-Saku-"

Saharusnya sejak awal Sasuke memakai helm, jika seperti ini terus maka tak butuh waktu lama kepalanya terancan mengalami kebotakan.

Sakura menatap maha karyanya, lukisan lego berwarna cerah-

-What!-lego?

Wanita itu sudah gila, Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan selera seni sang istri yang di bawah standar.

"Nee, bagaimana menurutmu?" Suara Sakura menusuk indera pendengarannya,

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu."

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, lukisan di ruangan ini aneh. Pada dinding bagian kiri, bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar mandi, barisan bukit dengan banyaknya pohon kecil tergambar di sana. Sementara pada sisi sebaliknya tergambar lego berbentuk kubus abstrak, berwarna cerah seperti pelangi. Atapnya pun sama-sama memiliki tema yang berbeda, Bintang serta langit malam bersemayam di sana.

"Hmm, tidak buruk." Jawab Sasuke singkat, dia berbohong, tentu saja. Jika Sasuke mengatakan hal jujur bisa-bisa kepalanya yang akan di cabut dari pangkal leher, itu terlalu beresiko.

Pria itu tak menyadari aura gelap yang mengelilingi tubuh wanita yang berada di atas bahunya.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan Bagus, Sasuke-kun. Hal itu akan membuat kami berdua senang," protes Sakura, tentu saja. Dia berfikir jika sang suami tidak memiliki pandangan yang bagus tentang seni.

"Aku tidak ingin berbohong."

"Kau sudah melakukannya, tuan Uchiha."

"Hn, kau benar nyonya Uchiha."

Sakura bertambah cemberut, harusnya Sasuke menyangkalnya, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya berfikir jika maha karyanya jauh dari kata cantik.

Tapi tunggu dulu-

 _'Nyonya Uchiha.'_

 _'Nyonya Uchiha.'_

 _'Nyonya Uchiha.'_

Suara pria itu bergema dalam kepalanya,

Blusshh...

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah muda. Ah, dia memang nyonya Uchiha disini. Tapi mengingat yang mengucapkannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja sensasinya akan jauh berbeda. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya masih merona dan tiap detiknya bertambah merah.

"Baka! Cepat Turunkan aku!"

Ah, sepertinya nyonya Uchiha sedang salah tingkah.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, yang tentu saja tak akan bisa terlihat oleh wanita bunting di atasnya.

.

.

.

End

.

A/N:

No comment .. smoga gak gagal fluff wkwk

sign

dhelineeTan


End file.
